


Peter (and Natasha) vs. The Late Night Training

by Bbblaney77



Series: Peter vs. [4]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, F/M, Family Fluff, Gen, MIla and Mary are Natasha and Peter's twin daughters, Not Beta Read, Papa Spider and Mama Spider with twin baby spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26156572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bbblaney77/pseuds/Bbblaney77
Summary: Another installment in the Peter vs. series.What would Natasha the mother be like...What would Peter the father be like...4 year old Mary and Mila find out, much to the chagin of both Natasha and PeterVeryheavilyinspired by "Mara the Assassin... Mara the Mother" by Obaona over on FF.net
Relationships: Mary Parker & Natasha Romanov, Mary Parker & Peter Parker, Mila Parker & Natasha Romanov, Mila Parker & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker/Natasha Romanov
Series: Peter vs. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620820
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	1. Natasha the Black Widow... Natalia the Mother

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mara the Assassin... Mara the Mother](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/675511) by Obaona. 



> like the tin said this is inspired by another story, I've tried to contact the author to get their blessing, so to speak but they have not been around for while. If anyone knows them please have them let me know if they are cool with it.

Natasha the Black Widow… Natalia the mother

Peter isn’t sure what made him wake up. His Spidey-sense isn’t going off, FRIDAY and/or Karen haven’t alerted him to any problems.

It takes him only a couple of seconds to realize that his beloved wife isn’t asleep next to him.

Panic seizes him for a split second until he hears her calm heartbeat, and the two calm heartbeats of their daughters.

He contemplates asking FRIDAY if the girls had a nightmare. But decided to just get up and go check for himself.

Besides he’s pretty sure that what made his wife leave their bed in the middle of the night, had _nothing_ to do with nightmares.

Peter smiled ruefully shaking his head.

He silently padded his way barefooted to the girl’s room.

The door was slightly ajar. He heard his wife’s voice long before he got close.

“Now, first lesson… you should always have one of these on you at all times…”

Peter silently slid the door open more to see his wife with her back to the door. Their two girls Mary and Mila watching her, she has them holding… Peter has to bite his tongue to keep from both sighing and laughing in absurdity.

Natasha had found some toy plastic combat knives, she had one for each of them and is showing them how to properly hold them.

“Now this is the best way to hold the knife to defend against another knife, plus this works well for slashing.”

Mary, who is much more the tomboy of the two is intently paying attention, while Mila isn’t as much, she’s more likely to be the social butterfly.

“Mommy, can we practice?” Mary said her blue eyes open wide awake. Peter can see that Mila isn’t as into it, she’s not as interested.

“Well, you are both a little younger than me when I… started training. Plus, your father is kind of, stubborn, he might not understand. We’ll start slow…”

Peter just silently shakes his head. He’s not against his daughters learning to defend themselves, the fact that they are highly likely to develop spider powers in a few years, means they are going to have a leg up on others. Not to mention their family, and just who their mother is.

He’s just not sure he wants them to start at 4 years old.

He firmly believes his two daughters will likely rule the world. They are already showing his book smarts and her street smarts.

He waited to see what she would do next.

Natasha picked up the small toy pistols similar to what she favors. “Now these are what we will learn next. I’m still working on convincing your uncle Clint and Bucky to help me, but they are being stubborn like your father.”

Peter watched her take each girl’s hands and helped them grip the handle properly. “That’s good.”

Both girls smiled brightly at their mother’s praise. Mary just a little more than Mila.

“Eventually I’ll show you how to hide those so that security won’t find it.” Natasha said leaning close to them.

Peter nudged the door open more and watched as Natasha spun around taking a defensive position between her daughters and the perceived threat.

It only took a second for her to register its Peter, as she relaxes her stance.

Peter watches as she looks little sheepish at being caught by Peter.

Mila drops both toys and runs to Peter. “Daddy…” Peter bends down to pick her up as she snuggles into daddy’s neck. He can feel her yawn.

Mila has always been a bit more of a daddy’s girl then Mary. Mary is quick to stand up and run to Peter too. She still has the toys in her hand.

With a smirk he asks, “Mary, what’s in your hands?”

Mary puts them behind her back and looks up saying. “Nothing.”

Peter laughs at how serious she sounds.

“Nothing?” he looks at Natasha with a raised eyebrow.

“Mary, daddy isn’t security, you shouldn’t hide stuff from him.” Peter looks up at Natasha with a raised brow, she raises her head slightly in challenge.

Peter willingly lets it go for now. Natasha continues to speak to Mary, “Plus, he can see them behind your back.”

Mary her head down slightly, brings the toys back around from behind her.

Peter smiles gently at her as he bends down to scoop her up. She yawns and like her sister snuggles into the other side of daddy’s neck.

He feels his heart swell with even more love than he thought possible. He’s got two daughters and his soulmate, with him. He looks at Natasha and smiles a soft loving smile at her.

Natasha knew Peter wouldn’t really be mad. She gently kissed his mouth then kissed the cheeks of her babies.

She, like Peter, felt her heart swell with love at their family.

Something she in all her years never thought possible.

But here she is, happily married to her best friend, she couldn’t even dream of someone better to spend her life with, along with their two beautiful baby girls.

“Mary give mommy your… stuff so you can get some sleep.” Peter said softly.

Natasha takes the toy knife and pistol and picks up Mila’s and put them on the dresser.

Natasha takes Mary from Peter’s arm as they both head over to the beds to tuck the girls in.

They each tuck the girls in and kiss them goodnight then switch to the other to do the same.

Natasha stepped out first, Peter quietly flipped off the light as the little night light came on as he checked once again to hear both girl’s calm slow heartbeat to indicate they are deeply asleep.

As the door was silently shut, he turned to see his beloved wife looking a little unsure and almost nervous, “I know you… we wanted to wait until they are a bit older…” she said trailing off.

They are well aware that even though Natasha has very good maternal instincts, Peter is the one that handles most of the day to day stuff with the girls, having had a _somewhat_ normal childhood.

Peter smiles and softly chuckles. He pulled her close and in between kisses said, “I wouldn’t want you any other way, mama spider.”

He felt her relax completely into him, he could feel her smile, as she kissed him back. “Right back at you, papa spider.”

They headed back to bed.


	2. Peter the Spider-man... Peter the Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that we've seen just what Natasha's like...
> 
> What about Peter.

Peter the Spider-man… Peter the father

Natasha awoke, letting her sense of hearing and touch tell her what’s going on. She can’t feel her husband beside her. There are no sounds of his breathing in the room.

She opens her eyes looking around to verify that she is in fact alone in their bedroom.

She silently got up and throwing a robe over her sleepwear. A special extra-long spider-man shirt, that Peter made for her.

She loves how comfortable the shirt is and more importantly the look her husband gets when he sees her in it.

Playing a hunch that Peter didn’t get the urge to go patrol, she headed towards the girls’ room.

Sure, enough she could hear her husband’s voice softly speaking to the girls.

She shook her head, not at all surprised that he’s here.

If one of the girls got up for any reason, Peter is usual the one to hear it.

“Now, I’ve made both of you these, but we can’t play with them right now.” She heard him say as she glanced in to see Peter sitting with his back to the door, trusting that FRIDAY and his Spidey-sense would warn him of any danger.

Not that it would be likely to happen in the middle of Avenger tower.

She could see what looked like small web shooters modeled after his own. She smiled; she can’t complain she’s well aware of the toy web shooters that shoot silly string.

Some of the biggest sellers of Spider-man merch is the fake web shooters that shot silly string.

Natasha smirked when she spotted the shooters. Of course, no daughters of Spider-man would use just any old fake web shooter. Peter designed and built ones that could almost pass as real.

“Now, that you have the proper tools we can work on the best way to confuse your enemies. Quips and jokes are the best way.” Peter said, all serious.

“Daddy, what’s a qwip?” Mila asked, her confused face looked so cute.

Natasha could tell that Mary was more invested in this than Mila just like when she did her own… training with them.

“A quip is… well, we’ll work on that later. It’s like a joke. Now you remember how I’ve told you about Star Wars and Star Trek?” Peter said as he pulled the girls into this lap.

Mary smiled nodding, she loves to watch Sci Fi with her daddy, and Aunt Carol. “yes, may the force be with you, and live, uh long and prosper.”

“That’s good baby.”

“Daddy… Powerpuff girls is better.” Mila said her little arms crossed. The girls will sit and watch the cartoon with Morgan, Tony and Pepper's daughter who's about a year older than them.

Peter smiled, “Well you are both made of sugar and spice and everything nice.” he has to smile that their 'chemical X' AKA their spider powers, thankfully haven't developed yet.

Peter having heard his wife’s heartbeat and caught her scent, not to mention that he heard her quietly walk to the door. “Isn’t that right mommy?” he added turning his head slightly to her.

Natasha knowing the jig is up slipped in the room as Mary smiled widely as she climbed out of her daddy’s lap to run to her mom.

“Mommy… look what daddy made us.” Mary said as Natasha smiled and picked her up.

“I see that ребенок паук.” (baby spider) Natasha said with her soft smile.

Mila and Mary both smile and giggle, they have no idea what that means… yet, but they love to hear Natasha and Peter speak Russian.

The team is slowly started to teach the girls other languages. The research as shown that the earlier they start to learn the easier it is.

Of course, the downside that Natasha and Peter have found is the twins have started to develop their own twins’ language.

A strange mix of English, Russian, and their own words.

Natasha being the expert on human behavior can usually decipher what they are talking about.

Mila got up to go to her mother as well.

Natasha smiled as she bent down to pick up her other daughter.

Peter having gotten up himself walked over to wrap his arms loosely around Natasha and the girls.

Like when she did it to him, he kissed her mouth and then give each girl a kiss on the cheek as he gently removed their little web shooters.

He set them over by the toy knives and pistols on the dresser.

Peter turned feel his eyes well up with happy tears at both girls are snuggled into Natasha’s neck and she’s looking at him with her own misty eyes.

Peter softly walked over to take Mary out of her arms, and they took each girl to their bed to tuck in and kiss goodnight. Then they switched to the other sister.

They both try to switch who tucks the girls in first each night, so they don’t get into the habit. Mila who is more of a daddy’s girl will seek out daddy while Mary doesn’t seem to have a preference.

Still to not have favorites both Natasha and Peter try their best to split their time with both girls evenly.

They head out and Natasha quietly clicks off the light and closes the door.

Natasha turned to look at Peter.

“Uh, Mary wanted a drink of water, and Mila wanted another story…” Peter said trying to justify the girls being up late at night.

“Uh huh, and papa spider just couldn’t say no… I see why I’m always the bad guy in these situations.” Natasha said a soft smirk to show she’s kidding.

“Really mama spider, because, I seem to recall I’m the one who usually has to say no.” Peter said smiling as he pulls her to him.

Natasha smiled as she wrapped her arms around her husband’s neck. “I don’t recall it that way.”

“Uh huh… come on, let’s go to bed.”

Peter scooped up Natasha and carried her back to their bedroom.

She pulled him to her as they shared a deep kiss, trusting as always, his Spidey-sense to keep from tripping over anything.

\--------- The End… For Now ---------


End file.
